Unions Of Crazy
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Set in mid-2012. Mickie James returns to WWE and quickly forms an alliance with her younger Crazy Chick counterpart AJ. Soon after, the WWE Champion joins them forming quite the power trio, but is it everything it appears? AJ/Mickie/Punk!
1. Crazy Chick Bonding

_A/N: Surprise! Morning guys, White here with another new story. This one's set in mid-2012 and focuses mainly on the two Crazy Chicks of WWE, Mickie James and AJ Lee. Enjoy the twists and turns of this one!_

Monday Night Raw was in Richmond, Virginia tonight with a sold out crowd. People were buzzing as rumors of Mickie James returning to the company. The show reached its midpoint as Mickie left her locker room and made it to the gorilla position after keeping a low profile for most of the night.

Unknown to the former five-time Women's Champion, WWE's other resident crazy chick AJ had noticed the beautiful Mickie James and was determined to know about her and was watching carefully in the shadows, waiting for her chance.

Then "Obsession" by Jim Johnston played loudly through the speakers of the arena.

"No way! You gotta be kidding me!" King yelled.

Mickie came out to the stage as if she never left, hopping and skipping, moving her arms around in a wild yet controlled manner as she moved down the ramp, touching the hands of her hometown fans, "Mickie James is here in the flesh folks. The five time Womens champion, former divas champion, is here live in her hometown!" JR declared.

"What a way to return to the WWE, JR! I can't believe we're seeing this!" King exclaimed.

Mickie raised her arms up high to the crowd as she got on the top turnbuckle, "I'm back!" She yelled loudly to the audience.

The fans erupted in cheers, not having any clue the side of Mickie they thought was history was back...

Mickie was now in the middle of the ring, clutching her microphone tightly with a smile on her face.

The fans started a welcome back Mickie chant.

"Let me start off by saying that I missed being in the WWE," Mickie James said, showing fondness for the WWE universe.

This got her a rather large babyface pop.

"Everyone is wondering, why did I come back to the WWE after all this time, what could I possibly have left to accomplish to everyone," Mickie said, bringing opinions to light.

The crowd began quietly murmuring amongst themselves seemingly wondering the same thing that Mickie was.

"I decided to make the division interesting again, because ever since I left it went downhill fast," Mickie said, fighing a smirk as she was reaching the peak of her speech.

The crowd gave a loud roar of approval, as they had high hopes for the Divas of Doom storyline, but much like Nexus it eventually flopped horribly.

"The Divas of Doom. Beth Phoenix and Natalya were supposed to save the Divas division but guess what? They were buried by mediocre, talentless divas like Kelly Kelly for instance," Mickie said bluntly.

Despite Kelly being a babyface, the hometown crowd couldnt help but applaud Mickie.

"Kelly, you're a nice girl but the fact that you beat two of some of the best divas I ever wrestled with by pure luck is just wrong. I'm looking forward to wrestling against you but you're not even the worst offender. That role goes to Alicia Fox," Mickie said, turning her focus to the newly pushed diva.

The crowd roared loudly with approval as the mention of Alicia elicited You can't wrestle chants from the Richmond crowd.

Mickie nodded, glad that her fans were in agreement with her, "The difference between Alicia and Kelly is that I can respect Kelly because she at least **TRIES** to wrestle unlike Alicia who botches every other move, has no charisma, and is an injury waiting to happen. Yet she still gets a push, not Natalya, not Tamina, this useless cow pretending to be a diva gets a push," Mickie declared.

The crowd was in an absolute uproar of cheers now as Mickie's speech had seriously fired them up.

Mickie grinned wickedly, using the fans cheers as fuel for her, "Alicia this company would be better without you and even if it means I have to break bones, pull your damn hair out, and shorten my career or yours I will put you in your place," She said coldly, finishing with an evil smile.

Before the crowd could react to Mickie, Let's Light It Up hit heralding the arrival of AJ as the crazy chick as CM Punk had dubbed her, skipped her way to the ring.

Mickie's eyes zeroed in on AJ, taking in the sight of her skipping down to the ring with interest.

As soon as AJ got in the ring, she began skipping around Mickie, much like she had with Kane.

Mickie still kept a blank face, watching AJ skip around her. She smirked as soon as she realized just why was this crazy chick in her ring.

AJ giggled, turning Mickie around and shocking the Richmond crowd as she kissed Mickie full on the lips.

Mickie accepted the kiss, even kissing AJ back, just to give the crowd a bigger reaction.

The crowd let out a loud surprised gasp.

"Don't adjust your TV's folks, Mickie James and AJ are kissing in the middle of the ring!" JR exclaimed.

"This is like 2005 all over again!" King yelped in excitement.

Mickie slowly broke the kiss and smiled wickedly at AJ.

AJ smirked cutely at Mickie.

Mickie giggled at AJ, holding her wicked smile.

Before Mickie or AJ could do anything else, the familiar static synonymous with Cult of Personality hit as the WWE Champion CM Punk strolled to the ring, an amused smirk on his face.

Mickie smirked back at Punk and mouthed, "What are you looking at?"

Punk chuckled as he stepped through the ropes. "AJ, I know I told you I dig crazy chicks, but I didn't expect Mickie to be as crazy as you." He joked.

"We are the craziest chicks in the history of the WWE, after all. It only makes sense if we...get together sometime," Mickie said, looking at AJ with manic desire in her eyes.

"Now...where does that put me?" Punk asked, a coy grin on his face.

"Good question," Mickie giggled, "You may be able to handle one crazy chick on your arm but I'm not so sure about two." She challenged with a sly smile.

"I've handled AJ just fine girl." Punk chuckled, shrugging.

"So I guess you think you can take another?" Mickie asked with a little smile.

"Yeah I can." Punk smirked.

AJ smirked back at Punk, clearly scheming something.

Mickie nodded and smiled, "Then lets leave."

Punk left the ring first and AJ was about to follow him...

Mickie gently grabbed AJ by the hand and softly said, "Wait."

The younger crazy chick looked at Mickie. AJ had been a big fan of Mickie's growing up, but she never thought she'd get the chance to work with her.

"I got a plan on how we can wrap Punk around our fingers," Mickie said wickedly.

To be continued...


	2. Planning And Crazy Chick Love

_Last Time_

_Before Mickie or AJ could do anything else, the familiar static synomous with Cult of Personality hit as the WWE Champion CM Punk strolled to the ring, an amused smirk on his face._

_Mickie smirked back at Punk and mouthed, "What are you looking at?"_

_Punk chuckled as he stepped through the ropes. "AJ, I know I told you I dig crazy chicks, but I didn't expect Mickie to be as crazy as you." He joked._

_"We are the craziest chicks in the history of the WWE, after all. It only makes sense if we...get together sometime," Mickie said, looking at AJ with manic desire in her eyes._

_"Now...where does that put me?" Punk asked, a coy grin on his face. _

_"Good question," Mickie giggled, "You may be able to handle one crazy chick on your arm but I'm not so sure about two." She challenged with a sly smile._

_"I've handled AJ just fine girl." Punk chuckled, shrugging. _

_"So I guess you think you can take another?" Mickie asked with a little smile._

_"Yeah I can." Punk smirked. _

_AJ smirked back at Punk, clearly scheming something._

_Mickie nodded and smiled, "Then lets leave."_

_Punk left the ring first and AJ was about to follow him... _

_Mickie gently grabbed AJ by the hand and softly said, "Wait."_

_The younger crazy chick looked at Mickie. AJ had been a big fan of Mickie's growing up, but she never thought she'd get the chance to work with her._

_"I got a plan on how we can wrap Punk around our fingers," Mickie said wickedly._

_End Flashback_

AJ smirked deviously. "Your as crazy as you were with Trish. Keep talkin'." She giggled sinisterly.

"Not here though." Mickie said, glancing at the cameras, "Somewhere more private."

AJ nodded and skipped out of the ring to catch up with the WWE Champion, smiling innocently.

Mickie followed AJ out of the ring to catch up with Punk as well, smirking all the while.

Punk posed for the crowd, totally unsuspecting of what Mickie was scheming.

Mickie posed with Punk, drawing more cheers

AJ stood off to the side, a creepy look in her eyes.

A cameraman signaled to them, letting them know that they were heading to commercial

AJ smirked towards Mickie as a signal that this was their chance to get away from Punk and plan.

Mickie nodded, following AJ away from Punk.

"We'll be right back Punk, we just wanna discuss for our match tonight." AJ said sweetly.

"All right AJ, I'll be in my locker room if ya need me." Punk replied as he headed off.

Once Punk was out of sight, AJ giggled deviously. "Too easy."

"Yeah." Mickie smiled, walking with AJ until they found a remote corner near some crates.

"All right, you've been through this before with Trish, by the way how'd that go?" AJ giggled a little crazily.

"It could've gone better. She didn't like my...wild side." Mickie said, with a chuckle,

"Well why didn't she, I find it soo sexy.." AJ purred. It was painfully obvious she was madly in love with Mickie James..

Mickie blushed at AJ's declaration, feeling her heart flutter with love for the younger Crazy Chick. "I tried to show her my affections and my love, she just seemed too cold to care." Mickie admitted, before shrugging. Trish Stratus was her past, while AJ was her present and future...

"Well I don't Mickie. I care about you. Us crazy chicks need each other don't we?" She cooed.

"We sure do," Mickie smiled at her, caressing AJ's cheek.

AJ kissed her passionately, running her hand through Mickie's hair.

Mickie kissed AJ back, holding her close.

"So, what's your plan you crazy psycho?" AJ giggled playfully.

"It involves us, dominating the divas division, using Punk's clout for our gain." Mickie answered with a wicked smile

"I don't quite understand." AJ answered sweetly. She was as much of a manipulator as Mickie but this was all new to her.

"I'll explain. We know how famous Punk is right?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah." AJ agreed.

"My suggestion is that we associate ourselves with Punk on a closer level, not just in matches but in interviews and conferences, letting people know that we are with him." Mickie said, barely containing her glee.

"So your saying we act as though we're his girlfriends to..." AJ started, wanting Mickie to finish.

"Raise our status in the WWE both on and off screen." Mickie finished, a wicked grin breaking out on the Virginia diva's face.

"Then no one can stop us. Not even Trish if she were to make a comeback." AJ grinned wickedly.

"Thats right." Mickie said giggling with glee. She knew her plan was ingenious and was thrilled her fellow Crazy Chick and protege was loving the idea as well.

"Your so bad Mickie..it makes me shiver.." AJ giggled as well.

"I know I'm bad, and you love me for it." Mickie giggled.

"You better believe it." AJ smirked.

"So now that we've gone over the plan, what else do you want to do in this dim, intimate corner of the arena?" Mickie purred. It was obvious she wanted to mark AJ as her hers and hers alone.

"Micks..what are you thinking?" AJ cooed.

"This." Mickie said, kissing AJ softly on her lips, holding her close.

AJ moaned softly, giving into the kiss easily.

Mickie rubbed AJ's back within the kiss, wanting to make her feel as wonderful as possible.

"Mmm...oh Mickie..." AJ moaned.

Mickie's hands moved lower, cupping AJ's tight butt whle slipping her tongue into AJ's mouth within the kiss.

AJ moaned louder, leaning her head back a little on reflex so Mickie could explore deeper.

Mickie rubbed AJ's butt, tasting every corner of AJ's mouth.

"Mickie...oh god...please...mark me as yours." AJ begged.

Mickie smiled, moving her lips to AJ's neck and sucking a spot deeply, giving her a hickie.

AJ moaned loudly in pleasure.

"You're mine." Mickie purred, sucking AJ's earlobe, squeezing her butt sensually. She wanted to feel and touch every inch of AJ's beautiful lithe form.

AJ let out a whimper of arousal, clearly wanting more.

Mickie placed one hand between AJ's legs rubbing her concealed pussy, "Is this what you want?" She cooed.

AJ nodded softly, looking up into Mickie's eyes, a cute and innocent look on her face.

Mickie smiled, pulling off AJ's shorts and throwing them to the side, licking her lips at the sight of her womanhood.

"Like it?" AJ cooed innocently. It was already wet with arousal.

"Yes." Mickie smiled, placing one finger deep in it.

AJ squealed in pleasure. She'd never felt better in her life than in this very moment.

Mickie grinned, stroking AJ's hair whle fingering her, moving the one finger in and out quickly.

"More Mickie...please.." AJ begged. Mickie James was her drug and AJ was hopelessy addicted to her, madly in love.

Mickie placed another finger in AJ's pussy, fingering it faster.

AJ moaned as her body involuntarily shuddered as she looked up at Mickie with innocently psychotic adoration in her eyes. "Oh Mickie..." AJ whispered in bliss.

Mickie licked AJ's lips, hearing the wet sounds coming from her slit while she fingered her.

"Mickie James..." AJ murmured, using the veteran diva's full name.

"Yes?" Mickie purred, licking AJ's lips while still fingering her.

"You are the greatest woman in the entire universe.." AJ whispered, unknowingly mirroring what her mentor said to Trish Stratus 7 years earlier.

Mickie immediately remembered saying this to Trish herself. It lit a fire in her heart, as if giving her psychotic side even more strength. She used her free hand to squeeze AJ's ass, "You're damn right I am." She growled in a soft sensual whisper.

AJ moaned softly. "Mickie...I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too AJ." Mickie smiled at her. She'd never felt closer to someone since Trish herself.

AJ hugged her close, not noticing the manic look in Mickie's eyes.

Mickie grinned wickedly at AJ. She clearly had something sinister in mind for the petite bombshell.

AJ looked up at her, a cute smirk on her face. "What is it Mickie?"

"Starting tomorrow I will show you how to be really crazy." Mickie smirked. Her brown eyes danced with devilish glee. It was clear that this plan had been several years in the making and now AJ and her were going to finally culminate it.

"Whattya mean baby?" AJ asked innocently.

"Being crazy is more than just skipping around adnd craving attention. It's physical actions as well. Since you are with the last crazy chick I will teach you how to be crazier than before." Mickie said.

"Ya think you still got it?" AJ challenged, a playfully devious smirk on her face.

"I sure do." Mickie smirked back, accepting the challenge, "I'll show you how to really be crazy." She replied with a maniacal giggle.

"Bring it on, but first, finish me please...make me yours sexually Mickie." AJ moaned.

Mickie smiled, placing a third finger in AJ's pussy and started fingering her fast.

"Oh God, Mickie! I'm so close!" AJ screamed.

"Come for me AJ." Mickie grinned, loving how wet AJ's pussy was getting.

AJ moaned loudly as she came.

Once AJ was done Mickie sucked and licked AJ's juices from her fingers, purring all the while.

"How was that for a crazy chick?" AJ smirked.

"Excellent, I liked it." Mickie smirked back deviously.

They had just consumated their relationship, but it was clear that this was just the calm before the storm...

To be continued...


	3. Seeds Of Doubt?

_Last Time_

_"Starting tomorrow I will show you how to be really crazy." Mickie smirked. Her brown eyes danced with devilish glee. It was clear that this plan had been several years in the making and now AJ and her were going to finally culminate it._

_"Whattya mean baby?" AJ asked innocently._

_"Being crazy is more than just skipping around adnd craving attention. It's physical actions as well. Since you are with the last crazy chick I will teach you how to be crazier than before." Mickie said._

_"Ya think you still got it?" AJ challenged, a playfully devious smirk on her face._

_"I sure do." Mickie smirked back, accepting the challenge, "I'll show you how to really be crazy." She replied with a maniacal giggle._

_"Bring it on, but first, finish me please...make me yours sexually Mickie." AJ moaned._

_Mickie smiled, placing a third finger in AJ's pussy and started fingering her fast._

_"Oh God, Mickie! I'm so close!" AJ screamed._

_"Come for me AJ." Mickie grinned, loving how wet AJ's pussy was getting._

_AJ moaned loudly as she came._

_Once AJ was done Mickie sucked and licked AJ's juices from her fingers, purring all the while._

_"How was that for a crazy chick?" AJ smirked._

_"Excellent, I liked it." Mickie smirked back deviously._

_They had just consumated their relationship, but it was clear that this was just the calm before the storm..._

_End Flashback_

"Shall we go entertain Punk?" AJ offered cutely.

"Yes lets go." Mickie nodded.

"I almost feel bad for what we're gonna do, almost." AJ cackled softly. It was quite obvious she was all-in on their scheme.

"Me too, almost." Mickie grinned, walking down the hall with her.

"I mean Punk is pretty cute and sexy, and I owe him for helping me get over that bastard Daniel Bryan, but it's fun acting lovesick and stringing him along on my whim." AJ smirked.

"Yeah I remember watching you when you were dating Danny, that goatfaced jerk." Mickie said.

AJ burst into a fit of innocently psychotic giggling. "Oh God, every time someone calls him goatface, I can't help but smile at Punk in my head. The guy's a genius when it comes to making silly stuff sound cool."

"I know right?" Mickie grinned. "He can make watching paint dry exciting." She giggled crazily.

"True, but the one thing he can't do is go more than 2 hours without a Pepsi in his hand." AJ giggled, playing on Punk's love of Pepsi.

"Agreed. He's probably drinking one right now." Mickie giggled.

"Yeah I bet. You were in TNA awhile right? How's Jeff doing?" AJ asked, referring to the younger of the Hardy brothers, Jeff Hardy. Growing up AJ had a childhood crush on the Charismatic Enigma as his matches were always thrilling to her because of all of the high-risk moves Jeff would take.

"Well he's doing alright, he's totally clean now and he's living it up as a main event wrestler." Mickie answered.

"Oh that's great news. Whenever Jeff got into drug trouble, I'd have trouble sleeping for at least a week." AJ admitted shyly.

"Yeah I don't know anyone who didn't feel sorry for Jeff when he got in trouble." Mickie said.

"Well Punk was pretty brutal to him in their feud a few years ago." AJ reasoned.

"Yeah but it was one of Punk's best feuds though and I'm sure Jeff didn't mind in the spirit of entertainment." Mickie noted.

"Good point." AJ agreed as they arrived at Punk's locker room.

Punk just got done talking on his phone when he saw Mickie and AJ arrive, "Hey ladies, I was wondering when you'd come back." Punk said warmly.

"Hey Punk." AJ giggled innocently, skipping over to the WWE Champion.

"Hey babe." Punk said, holding AJ close. Mickie skipped over to Punk as well and Punk held her too, sharing the love.

AJ innocently pecked Punk on the cheek. "Love you Punk." She said sweetly.

Punk kissed her back on the cheek. "Love you too AJ." Mickie smiled at Punk, placing a hand gently on his chest, showing affection while still knowing her place.

"So have anything planned for tonight baby?" AJ cooed.

"Not at the moment." Punk admitted, open to suggestions.

"Why not head to the hotel and just kick back awhile?" AJ suggested.

"No problem with that." Punk nodded. He was fine relaxing with his two beauties.

"Then let's go." AJ grinned.

Punk led AJ to his motorcycle while Mickie went into her truck.

"Nice bike." AJ giggled.

"Thanks babe." Punk said, tossing AJ a helmet.

"So what kind of bike is it? I'm not much on motorcycles." AJ giggled.

"A custom designed Harley Straightedge." Punk grinned, posing by the bike, showing off the white, black, and red bike that had his trademark logo on it.

"Wow..must've cost a fortune." AJ smiled, marveling in its beauty.

"It did." Punk nodded. "But it was all worth it."

"If it makes you happy then I'm happy babe." AJ cooed.

"Good." Punk said smiling as he put on his helmet "Now hop on." He chuckled, getting on his bike.

AJ beamed at him as she climbed on.

Punk turned the bike on and revved it a little, showing off it's power.

"Nice, ya show-off." AJ teased lightly.

Punk grinned, slowly leading the cycle out of the parking lot with Mickie safely behind them in her truck.

AJ looked up at Punk sweetly. Deep down she felt a tiny twinge of regret, but she wanted to get ahead in the business and if using Punk was the fast track, then so be it.

Punk cruised down the street, enjoying the ride with AJ. Even though he also had Mickie James on his arm his heart lied with AJ. He cared for her, appreciated her, he loved her and as far as he was concerned she was his main girl.

"We almost there baby?" AJ asked cutely.

"Yeah we're almost there." Punk replied

"That's good, cuz I wanna cuddle." AJ cooed innocently.

Punk blushed lightly. "I wanna cuddle too." He said they drived steadily through some green lights.

"You mean that?" AJ asked softly.

"Yes I do." Punk answered honestly.

AJ smiled at him. She knew she couldn't be too serious with Punk for her and Mickie's scheme to work, but she did genuinely like the Straight-Edge Savior. She wondered what Mickie's feelings about Punk were.

As Mickie drove safely behind Punk and AJ she had quite a few thoughts running her head. She liked Punk but she had her attention and her affections focused on AJ and even though they have mutual love and desire for each other she wondered, what if AJ was more interested in Punk over her? What if Punk found out he was being used, but all of those thoughts were just that, thoughts. She had equal love with AJ and confidence in their plan.

"Your a very sweet man Punk." AJ cooed. _'Too bad I have to use you.'_ She thought smirking out of Punk's sight.

Punk pulled up outside the hotel, parallel parking. Mickie parked safely behind him.

The happy trio was ready to kick back and relax.

To be continued...


	4. Fun & Passion With The WWE Champion

_Last Time_

_"That's good, cuz I wanna cuddle." AJ cooed innocently._

_Punk blushed lightly. "I wanna cuddle too." He said they drived steadily through some green lights._

_"You mean that?" AJ asked softly._

_"Yes I do." Punk answered honestly._

_AJ smiled at him. She knew she couldn't be too serious with Punk for her and Mickie's scheme to work, but she did genuinely like the Straight-Edge Savior. She wondered what Mickie's feelings about Punk were._

_As Mickie drove safely behind Punk and AJ she had quite a few thoughts running her head. She liked Punk but she had her attention and her affections focused on AJ and even though they have mutual love and desire for each other she wondered, what if AJ was more interested in Punk over her? What if Punk found out he was being used, but all of those thoughts were just that, thoughts. She had equal love with AJ and confidence in their plan._

_"Your a very sweet man Punk." AJ cooed. 'Too bad I have to use you.' She thought smirking out of Punk's sight._

_Punk pulled up outside the hotel, parallel parking. Mickie parked safely behind him._

_The happy trio was ready to kick back and relax._

_End Flashback_

"After you." AJ cooed sweetly.

"No I insist, you go in first." Punk said with a playful flourish, acting like a gentleman.

"Oh no please, you first." AJ giggled sweetly.

"As you wish milady." Punk smiled at her, leading AJ and Mickie into the hotel.

AJ flashed him a charming smile, before she looked back at Mickie.

Mickie smiled at AJ, walking closer to her as Punk checked them all in.

"So, when do you want to start my teaching tomorrow?" AJ whispered to Mickie, eager to learn from her idol in crazy.

"Yes tomorrow, I'll show you how to be really crazy." Mickie whispered back.

"Yay, I can't wait!" AJ giggled softly.

Mickie grinned. "We're all checked in ladies." Punk stated.

"Great." AJ smiled.

Punk walked in front of both ladies to the elevator.

"You first Punk." AJ said sweetly.

The elevator doors opened and Punk went in first.

AJ happily skipped in afterward.

Mickie gleefully skipped behind AJ as well, entering the elevator.

AJ cuddled close to Mickie out of Punk's sight.

Mickie wrapped an arm around AJ, smiling at her.

AJ smiled back shyly.

Mickie kissed AJ softly

AJ giggled softly, kissing back.

Mickie kept the kiss soft, keeping a watchful eye out for Punk.

Punk fortunately was blissfully unaware.

Mickie was clearly relieved, deepening the kiss.

AJ bit her lip to fight back a moan.

Mickie kissed AJ steadily, slowly breaking the kiss just to get some air.

AJ relaxed as the elevator door opened.

Punk left the elevator first. "Come on fair ladies."

AJ jumped into Punk's arms, winking at Mickie.

Punk carried AJ with a grin as Mickie giggled.

"Your so strong, Punk." AJ cooed.

"I know." Punk grinned, carring AJ bridal style with ease down the hallway.

AJ kissed Punk on the cheek.

"Awwwwww." Mickie cooed with a smile.

AJ giggled, smirking at her fellow crazy chick.

Punk put AJ down once they made it to their room.

Mickie skipped in behind them.

Punk smiled, seeing their bags neatly placed on the wall near their beds. "Remind me to give that bellboy a tip." He grinned.

AJ giggled, smiling cutely at Punk.

Punk smiled cutely back at her, patting the couch, "AJ, sit, relax, please."

AJ smiled, sitting down next to Punk.

Mickie went into the bathroom to freshen up as Punk wrapped an arm around AJ.

AJ smiled, relaxing into Punk's touch.

"So do you wanna watch TV? Hit the minibar? Make out? Your choice." Punk said with a smile.

"Make out? Oh Punk, your so daring." AJ cooed.

Punk smiled. "And you're just now realizing that?" He asked, inching his head closer to AJ's.

"I guess I am." AJ giggled.

Punk kissed AJ softly.

AJ moaned softly, kissing back.

Punk caressed her head, keeping the kiss soft.

AJ peeked over his shoulder, keeping a lookout for Mickie before resuming her kiss with the WWE Champion.

Mickie had the water running in the shower full-stream, totally unaware of the events on the couch. Punk slipped his tongue into AJ's mouth during the kiss.

AJ moaned a little louder, leaning back a little so Punk could have more leverage.

Punk ran a hand in AJ's shirt, feeling her flat stomach as he kept the kiss deep.

AJ giggled as Punk touched her stomach.

The water in the shower began to slow, Mickie was done with her shower. Meanwhile Punk was steadily kissing AJ, moving his lips to her neck.

AJ let out a high-pitched moan, a signal that Punk hit her sensitive spot.

Punk grinned, knowing he found AJ's sensitive spot. He sucked and licked the spot with care.

AJ moaned loudly, gently tapping her hand against the wall behind them as a sign she was enjoying herself.

Mickie wiggled the bathroom door, signaling that she was about to leave. Punk moved his hands up AJ's back slowly in the direction of her bra strap.

AJ gently pulled away from Punk, a signal she wanted to stop.

It only took a second for Punk to know why she pulled away, Mickie was present, leaving the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

AJ blushed at the sight of her secret lover nearly fully naked.

Punk glanced over at Mickie and smiled. "Nice towel." He quipped wryly.

AJ giggled at Punk's comment, gazing lovingly at Mickie.

"Thanks, just came to get some clothes." Mickie said, getting some clothes from her bag near her bed. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." She giggled.

"Oh no, nothing at all Mickie. Come sit with us when your done." AJ cooed.

"Sure." Mickie said, swaying her hips as she walked into the bathroom to change.

AJ shivered in pleasure. "God shes hot.." The younger diva whispered.

"I got you, Mickie, the WWE Championship, I'm the luckiest man in the world." Punk sighed happily.

AJ cuddled into Punk, inhaling his scent, smiling.

Punk smiled at AJ, stroking her soft hair.

AJ purred in pleasure.

Punk chuckled. "I love you baby." He purred softly.

"Love you too Punky." AJ replied, though this was only partially true. She did have feelings for Punk, but her heart truly belonged to Mickie.

Mickie returned wearing a blue sleevless shirt and white short shorts with white slippers.

AJ licked her lips seductively as she looked at Mickie.

Mickie winked at AJ while Punk had his arms around both ladies' shoulders.

AJ winked back, wishing that she could take her right then.

Punk looked at AJ, then at Mickie. "So whattaya wanna do?" He asked.

"Hmm...any ideas Micks?" AJ purred.

Mickie giggled softly at AJ's purr. Punk was curious at AJ purring to Mickie. "Am I missing something?" He asked.

"Um...nothing Punky." AJ answered sweetly.

Punk knew AJ was lying and it only took him seconds to figure out an idea, "I can tell you're lying AJ, you kinky little kitten of mine." He purred softly.

"Whatever do you mean?" AJ asked innocently, hoping Punk hadn't figured out her secret that easily.

"A threesome you innocent little girl." Punk said, keeping his voice smooth.

Mentally AJ sighed in relief while outwardly she smirked. "I'm good for that, how about you Mickie?"

"Yeah." Mickie smirked back. "I'm in too." She giggled.

AJ grinned. "Well there's your answer, Punky." She cooed.

"Yeah I really am the luckiest man in the world." Punk grinned.

"I thought luck was for losers, baby." AJ cooed teasingly, poking fun at one of Punk's tattoos.

Mickie giggled at AJ's innocent teasing.

"Just shut up and kiss me ladies." Punk smirked.

AJ happily complied.

Punk kissed her back eagerly.

AJ moaned softly.

Punk shared his lips with Mickie's kissing her softly as well.

Both girls giggled.

Punk smiled, kissing Mickie's lips while stroking her hair.

AJ whined in protest, wanting attention too.

Punk gave AJ what she wanted, kissing her deeply on her lips.

AJ moaned softly in pleasure.

Punk moved his hands up and down AJ's back

Mickie whined softly, kissing Punk's neck.

Punk moaned tilting his neck so Mickie could get better access.

Mickie giggled softly, licking Punk's neck and sucking to leave a hickie while AJ kissed the WWE Champion.

Punk could feel desire grow in his body as he let out a low moan within the kiss.

AJ giggled. "Like that Punky?" She cooed as Mickie kept sucking his neck.

"Yes." Punk moaned deeply, his hands playing with AJ's and Mickie's bra straps.

"Take them off baby." They purred cohesively.

Punk smirked, making quick movements with his hands to remove AJ's and Mickie's bras and throwing them to the floor.

The girls smiled seductively, making their breasts jiggle for the Straight-Edge superstar.

Punk licked his lips. Then he started kissing and sucking AJ's and Mickie's breasts, giving both of them his attention.

Both girls moaned in pleasure.

Punk kept on kissing and sucking them, moving his tongue and lips on their nipples. "So soft..." He moaned in lust.

"We know." They giggled.

Punk's member was starting to get erect now. "Bed," He growled as he sucked both nipples.

The two Divas happily obliged.

Once the three were on the bed Punk made no attempt to hide his rock-hard manhood that was poking through his underwear.

"Strip them off for us baby." AJ cooed.

Punk smirked, slowly stripping off his boxers, revealing his hard cock to the two ladies.

AJ squealed in delight, immediately sucking it while Mickie massaged Punk's balls.

"Ohhhhhh.." Punk groaned, smiling at the two ladies.

"Like this, Punk?" Mickie smirked lovingly at him as the girls continued their work.

"Yes." Punk growled in pleasure, stroking Mickie's hair.

AJ deepthroated Punk, her eyes going half-shut in pure pleasure.

"Ohhhhhh AJ." Punk groaned, saying AJ's name in pleasure.

AJ stopped deepthroating him momentarily so she could talk. "Want more Punky?"

"Yes." Punk groaned, wanting more.

AJ happily resumed deepthroating him.

Punk's moans came out loud

"How close are you Punky?" AJ cooed.

"Very." He groaned.

"Come for me." AJ purred.

Punk obeyed firing his seed into AJ's mouth.

AJ happily swallowed every drop, licking her lips in delight afterward.

"Damn that was good." Punk praised.

"We're glad to be of service Punky." AJ cooed, before yawning cutely.

"Why don't we go to sleep?" Punk asked.

"Good idea." The girls purred cohesively.

Punk got under the covers waiting for Mickie and AJ with a loving smile.

Mickie got in first next to Punk with AJ next to her.

Punk then shut off the light, ready to sleep with his two beautiful ladies after a night of passion...

To be continued...


	5. Hotel Mischief Part 1

_Last Time_

_"Come for me." AJ purred._

_Punk obeyed firing his seed into AJ's mouth._

_AJ happily swallowed every drop, licking her lips in delight afterward._

_"Damn that was good." Punk praised._

_"We're glad to be of service Punky." AJ cooed, before yawning cutely._

_"Why don't we go to sleep?" Punk asked._

_"Good idea." The girls purred cohesively._

_Punk got under the covers waiting for Mickie and AJ with a loving smile._

_Mickie got in first next to Punk with AJ next to her._

_Punk then shut off the light, ready to sleep with his two beautiful ladies after a night of passion..._

_End Flashback_

The following morning Mickie and AJ were up and about, getting their lounging clothes on in their room.

AJ smiled innocently at Mickie. "Today's the day Micks." She giggled.

"We're going to start with some good ol' fashioned hotel mischief," Mickie giggled.

"Ooooh ooh! Tell me, tell me what we're gonna do!" AJ jumped up and down, giggling.

"Just some basic stuff, kicking down hotel doors, ransacking a room or two, the basic stuff," Mickie grinned.

"I have an idea, why don't we mess with my dear ex-fiancee Daniel Bryan's luggage first?" AJ smiled wickedly.

"I love how you think." Mickie praised AJ. "Let's do it." She grinned deviously.

AJ jumped off the bed, smiling gleefully. "And I love you, Mickie James, you beautiful creature.." She cooed lovingly.

"I love you more." Mickie smiled sweetly before kissing AJ on her lips.

"Ohhh...mmmm.." AJ moaned.

"Mmmm.." Mickie purred within the kiss.

"My Crazy Angel..." AJ cooed.

"My Psycho Princess..." Mickie giggled.

AJ tilted her head innocently at the nickname, curious.

"You're a psycho and I treat you like a beautiful princess." Mickie explaied with a smile.

AJ smiled bashfully. "Aww baby.."

"It's true, now lets go have some fun." Mickie smirked.

"Your such a bad girl.." AJ purred.

"Yup, and you'll be one too." Mickie smiled.

"I can't wait!" AJ squealed gleefully.

"Lets go!" Mickie grinned, bouncing a bit as she walked out the hotel room, ready to begin her mischief.

AJ happily skipped with a bit of added spring to her step, leaving a peacefully snoring Punk alone..

Mickie skipped right behind AJ, "any idea where Danny is?"

"Nah, let's hit the luggage carts, forget that jerkazoid." AJ snickered.

"Alright then, now where's the luggage carts..." Mickie wondered, looking around for a good luggage cart.

"Hmm...good question." AJ mused.

"Lets see here..." Mickie said as they skipped along the halls before stopping in her tracks upon seeing a luggage cart.

"There it is, let's look." AJ giggled.

Mickie smiled, skipping to the loaded luggage cart with AJ by her side.

"Now...where is that freak's stuff?" AJ wondered aloud.

"Lets see here..." Mickie said, opening a couple of bags. "Not Daniel Bryan...not Daniel Bryan...where is Goatface's bags?" She wondered aloud.

AJ spied a maroon-colored bag and smiled wickedly.

"That's Daniel's bag?" Mickie said, perking up.

"Yup, it reeks of gross vegan stuff." AJ groaned.

"Let me see." Mickie said while she scooted towards the maroon covered bag

AJ unzipped it, groaning in disgust.

"A vegan cookbook, why am I not surprised?" Mickie said, throwing it out of the bag.

AJ immediately ripped it to shreds, cackling psychotically.

"Nice." Mickie grinned. "Serves him right after breaking your heart. Lets see what else we can mess with my love.." She cooed.

AJ cringed at what she pulled out next. "Ugh...vegan carrots...I'm gonna be sick."

"Yeah I don't mind my veggies sometimes but this ridiculous," Mickie grimaced.

"Get them outta here...quick." AJ replied, looking sick to her stomach.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Mickie said before getting up, finding a hallway trash can and just dumping all of the vegan carrots in it. "Done." She grinned.

"Thank god.." AJ sighed in relief.

"Find anything else good?" Mickie giggled.

AJ smiled deviously as she held up a few platinum credit cards..

"Should we keep it or cut it up?" Mickie smiled back.

"Keep em, we can charge em through the roof!" AJ snickered.

"I love how you think baby!" Mickie grinned from ear to ear.

"I've learned from the best there is." AJ smiled proudly.

"And you're learning fast too." Mickie replied with pride.

AJ giggled, blushing.

"Awww AJ you're too cute for words." Mickie giggled.

"Carry me, my Crazy Angel? I have an idea." AJ cooed.

"Sure." Mickie said before sweeping AJ off her feet and carrying her in her arms. "What is it?" She purred.

"Let's cause a little hotel room mischief. Kick some doors in." AJ smirked.

"You're so bad." Mickie giggled. AJ had such a devious little mind.

"I know." AJ grinned, sticking her tongue out.

"Hm now which door should we kick frst.." Mickie said as they walked down the hotel room hallway.

AJ grinned, seeing the first door they came to. "Hit it babe."

Mickie lifted her left foot high and kicked the door hard.

The door creaked open, earning an angry mutter from its occupant as he came to the door..

Mickie thought about walking away with AJ in her arms before the guy could catch them...but where was the fun in that? Feeling adventurous she stood there, putting AJ down just for a moment to keep things from getting weird while the guy approached the door.

The door opened to reveal a tired and annoyed Zack Ryder. "Are you serious bro?"

"Zack?" Mickie asked with surprise in her voice. "It was you behind this door I just kicked?" She asked.

"Yeah...what's the deal broskette? Can't you see I'm sleeping here?" Zack grumbled irritably.

"Hold on..." Mickie said before checking her phone in curiousity. "It's noon, what are you doing sleeping til' noon?" She asked with a small smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Well ya know me and the broskis party hard." He chuckled sheepishly.

"Mm-hm.." Mickie smiled wider with a little giggle. "We'll let you get some rest Iced-Z, sorry for waking ya." She giggled more.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Zack asked, a little weirded out.

"Oh no reason." Mickie said pleasantly, "C'mon AJ."

AJ jumped back in her lover's arms giggling. "Cya Zackie."

Mickie smiled, skipping steadily with AJ in her arms away from the Long Island native.

"Crazy girls.." Zack muttered, closing his door.

"Now what should we do next, kick another door down or something else?"_ Mickie asked._

"Kick another one down, I has plaaans." AJ sang.

Mickie stopped in front of another door safely down the hall from Zack's room before kicking it down.

AJ gleefully skipped in.

Mickie followed AJ with curious eyes. "I wonder who's room this is?"

"I think it's Foxy's. Wanna beat her up?" AJ cooed.

"Hm...I don't know." Mickie said in thought. "She didn't do anything wrong.."

Alicia had just left her room, fully clothed when she saw AJ Lee and Mickie enter her room, she wasn't pleased. "Um, why are y'all in my room?"

"You got a problem with us?" AJ sneered.

"Yeah I do." Alicia said, getting in AJ's face. "You kicked my door in and if y'all don't leave I'll be kicking y'all out."

"Oh no, I'm so scared." AJ mocked.

Mickie giggled before Alicia, in sheer annoyance and irritation slapped AJ hard across the face.

AJ's eyes twitched angrily.

Alicia tried to tackle AJ and stop her before she got started but Mickie sprung into action, pulling her back in her strong arms.

"You really really shouldn't have slapped me..." AJ giggled a soft, psychotic laugh.

"Let me go you has-been cow!" Alicia cried as she flailed in Mickie's solid clutch.

AJ delivered a solid uppercut to Alicia's jaw. "**NEVER INSULT MY GIRL LIKE THAT YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!**" AJ yelled.

Alicia groaned lightly as the punch connected, much to Mickie's delight. "Nice one." She grinned.

"Give her to me, I have a plan." AJ smiled wickedly.

Mickie smiled, pushing Alicia right to AJ

AJ took Alicia roughly by the hair. "**YOU WANNA SEE CRAZY?! I'LL SHOW YOU CRAZY!**" AJ cackled psychotically as she took off at full-speed ramming Alicia head-first into the wall.

The impact shook part of the room as Alicia's head was planted hard into the nearest wall by AJ and her psychotic aggression.

"C'mon Foxie bleed! Bleed! It's all your good for anyway!" AJ laughed, repeatedly ramming Alicia's head into the wall, giggling like an excited schoolgirl.

**THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD.** Alicia's head was slammed repeatedly against wall by AJ, much to Mickie's delight. Soon enough though Alicia had a patch of red on her forehead...a sign of blood.

AJ's eyes widened in demented glee, before an idea came to her. Giggling, she backed Alicia up a small distance before running full-speed one more time..

The impact was a success. The patch of blood widening from the impact to cover most of her forehead, making a nice red stripe on Alicia.

"Oooh that's gotta hurt!" Mickie laughed, seeing AJ slam Alicia's head into the wall. "Nice work baby!" She laughed.

"You really think so?" AJ giggled.

"Lemme see my Psycho Princess." Mickie cooed, walking closer to AJ.

"Of course, my Crazy Angel.." AJ cooed back, clearly lovestruck.

"Great job on the blood stripe, and Alicia's nice and dazed. She won't be fighting back anytime soon." Mickie giggled. "Great work baby." She praised.

"Aww stop...it wasn't that great." AJ replied modestly.

"Nonsense baby look at her. You did a great job making her bleed like this baby." Mickie smiled, selflessly praising AJ.

"Did I do it as good as you would've?" She smiled.

"Yes you did," Mickie nodded approvingly. "I'm impressed."

AJ smirked before getting an idea as she started giggling, pulling her hair into pigtails resembling her favorite comic book villainess Harley Quinn..

"Oh yeah I heard you were a fan of Harley Quinn," Mickie said as soon as she noticed AJ's pigtails.

"Yeah I looove Harley." AJ sighed dreamily, stressing the word love for emphasis.

"In that case I'll read about her." Mickie smiled. She never read a comic book but she knew enough about Harley to take a chance, especially with the Geek Goddess as her girlfriend. "Now what should we do about Alicia?" She asked.

"Well...I'm feeling particularly...thirsty..." AJ flashed a twisted smile.

"What are you thinking?..." Mickie asked, seeing the twisted smile on AJ's face.

AJ's eyes subtly drifted to the blood covering Alicia's face then back to Mickie, her smile only widening.

"I don't know about this AJ, this might be too much." Mickie pondered. She never, ever, tasted blood before.

"Come on baby. Think about it, your the Queen of Crazy. You don't want people thinking your going soft do you?" AJ cooed seductively.

"Soft? Honey I've never been soft in my life." Mickie smiled at AJ with confidence, her natural Virginian tone shining in her voice.

"Then prove it babycakes. Taste her blood." AJ challenged lovingly.

"You're on." Mickie smirked, walking to Alica and grabbing her by her hair and licking her red stripe of blood.

"How is it?" AJ purred.

"Mmmm.." Mickie smiled licking her lips. "Good, real good." She said with a little giggle.

"Atta girl. May I try, my Crazy Angel?" AJ asked in psychotic politeness.

"Come on, plenty of blood to share." Mickie said with a twisted grin.

"I have an even more ingenious idea." AJ smiled wickedly.

"What is it?" Mickie asked.

"While I'm snacking on her yummy blood, why don't you trash the place?" AJ giggled.

"Sounds good to me." Mickie beamed. "Have fun because you know I will."

"Don't worry, I'll save you some darling." AJ cooed.

"Great. I'll be right back." Mickie grinned before skipping into the kitchen to begin her destruction.

To be continued...


	6. Hotel Mischief Part 2

_Last Time On Unions Of Crazy_

_"Soft? Honey I've never been soft in my life." Mickie smiled at AJ with confidence, her natural Virginian tone shining in her voice._

_"Then prove it babycakes. Taste her blood." AJ challenged lovingly._

_"You're on." Mickie smirked, walking to Alica and grabbing her by her hair and licking her red stripe of blood._

_"How is it?" AJ purred._

_"Mmmm.." Mickie smiled licking her lips. "Good, real good." She said with a little giggle._

_"Atta girl. May I try, my Crazy Angel?" AJ asked in psychotic politeness._

_"Come on, plenty of blood to share." Mickie said with a twisted grin._

_"I have an even more ingenious idea." AJ smiled wickedly._

_"What is it?" Mickie asked._

_"While I'm snacking on her yummy blood, why don't you trash the place?" AJ giggled._

_"Sounds good to me." Mickie beamed. "Have fun because you know I will."_

_"Don't worry, I'll save you some darling." AJ cooed devilishly._

_"Great. I'll be right back." Mickie grinned before skipping into the kitchen to begin her destruction._

_End Flashback_

AJ happily began licking up Alicia's blood, moaning happily. "So...delicious.." She moaned.

"Lets see here. First the minibar," Mickie said, taking out and pouring out can after can of the minibar's contents. From the pop to the beer, Mickie gleefully poured them down the kitchen drain.

AJ happily smeared her hands in Alicia's blood, drenching them, much to her own sick glee.

"Hm...lemme head to her living room." Mickie giggled devilishly as she skipped to the room, eying the flat screen TV. She grabbed the remote on the couch and threw it hard at the TV, breaking it with her remote. Soon enough the remote was stuck in the TV with cracks all over the screen

"Nice job baby, she didn't need that anyway!" AJ cackled, hearing the impact.

"You got that right," Mickie laughed, "I'm going to see what I can mess up in her bathroom."

"All right, how about I spill out the pantry in the kitchen too?" AJ asked.

"Sure, go on ahead." Mickie nodded.

AJ gleefully skipped into the kitchen.

As Mickie saw the different shampoos and conditioners she saw one thing that caught her eye."I should've guessed," Mickie said with a smile as she laid her eyes on a red and black bottle of hair care product. "Red hair dye. Looks like Foxy was looking to change her fur." She snickered.

Meanwhile AJ spied the pantry and opened it, her eyes widening in childlike pleasure.

"You find anything babe?" Mickie asked in curiousity as she poured out some shampoos into the bathtub.

"Yeah, there's a lot in here, but me being so darned small can't get to most of it. Let me see if I can find a chair to stand on." AJ called back.

"Want me to get you a chair?" Mickie asked.

"If ya can my angel." AJ cooed lovingly.

Mickie left the bathroom and spotted a chair in the kitchen. She lugged the chair in her grip over to her petite sweetheart. "Here you go baby." She said sweetly.

"Thanks my love." AJ beamed, blowing her a kiss as she hopped up on the chair.

"Welcome baby," Mickie smiled at her lover.

"I have an idea. See if she has ice cream, we can either dump it or gorge on it." AJ suggested as she grabbed a Cheerios box, opened it and promptly poured the whole thing on the floor.

"What flavor's the ice cream?" Mickie asked

"I'm not sure, hit the freezer my Crazy Angel." AJ cooed, using her beloved's new nickname.

"I'm on it my Psycho Princess." Mickie smiled radiantly before walking to the refrigerator.

"God I love you Mickie...your the perfect woman for me." AJ swooned, madly in love.

"I love you too AJ, with all my heart." Mickie replied, looking back at her lover right when she was about to open the freezer. For the first time in ages she had honest to god love in her heart.

"Tell me more, my sweet." AJ cooed.

"I will." Mickie smiled. "Over French Vanilla or Rocky Road ice cream." She giggled.

"Hmmm...tough call.." AJ tapped her chin in thought for emphasis.

"Hm...lets have the French Vanilla now and the Rocky Road later." Mickie suggested to her pint-sized psycho.

AJ grabbed a plastic bag and stuffed the Rocky Road tub inside. "She won't need this anymore." She snickered.

"You got that right." Mickie laughed. "Now grab some spoons and bowls, we have some French Vanilla ice cream to eat." She beamed.

"You wanna eat the whole thing?" AJ laughed.

"No...unless you want to?" Mickie asked with a smile. Whatever AJ wanted to do she was okay with it.

"Well...all this ice cream will make us cold, but I have a way we can warm up after we trash the kitchen and bathroom totally." AJ smirked.

"You're not thinking..." Mickie started before getting an idea of what AJ meant, "in Alicia's room?" She asked with a snicker of glee.

"Yup. Hot passionate sex in Foxie's bed. Then we can steal her clothes. But really picture it, a nice silky trail of our juices mixed together in her bed.." AJ smiled wickedly.

Mickie bit back her lower lip to contain a moan. "Okay that sounds great baby but why do you want to steal her clothes?" She asked, her tone conveying her interest.

"I'm a klepto." She replied simply.

"Kelpto?" Mickie asked, "Like you're addicted to stealing stuff?" She asked curiously.

"To some degree yes." AJ giggled psychotically.

"Wow." Mickie blinked. She learned something new about her girlfriend, and although it surprised her, she was fine with it. "I didn't know you were the type to steal stuff." She giggled

"I did what I had to in order to pay my way through school." AJ giggled, as though it was normal.

"Oh, well alright then we'll take some of Alicia's clothes once we're done." Mickie replied with ease.

"Good." AJ replied, grabbing a few bowls and spoons for them.

Mickie opened up the jar of ice cream, she was ready to fill up her bowl so they could eat.

AJ took several large scoops for herself.

Mickie did the same, filling up her bowl with some large scoops.

AJ stared lovingly into Mickie's eyes as she started on her ice cream as she smiled dreamily. Mickie truly was a Crazy Angel in her eyes. Everything about her was perfect to the petite bombshell.

Mickie ate her ice cream but she didn't take her eyes off of AJ. She was cute as cute could be, perky, and nothing short of fun. It's been years since Mickie felt this good about another woman but this time there was no doubt about how AJ felt about her.

"Mickie...my love." AJ murmured dreamily.

Mickie giggled, smiling sweetly at AJ. She noticed the dreamy, lovestruck, look in her eyes...not unlike the one in her own.

AJ could hardly focus on her ice cream. She was far too enamored with Mickie James, the love of her life.

Mickie stopped eating her ice cream just to look into AJ's eyes for a bit before taking her next bite. AJ looked so good and she was clearly in love with her.

"Mickie...you beautiful amazing creature.." AJ cooed, so in love.

"AJ...I'd be lost in life with out you. I love you..." Mickie murmured sweetly.

"What do you mean lost, baby girl?" AJ cooed, curious.

"I've never felt this good before and now that I'm with you...I don't know what I'd do if I were to lose you." Mickie gently explained.

"You'll never ever lose me. Just like I'll never lose my title." AJ replied lovingly.

"Exactly my Psycho Princess. We'll be together forever."

"Yes my Crazy Angel, together forever." AJ cooed.

To be continued...


	7. Unleashing The Beast Within

_A/N: Surprise everyone, enjoy this double feature of Unions Of Crazy!_

_Last Time On Unions Of Crazy_

_Mickie giggled, smiling sweetly at AJ. She noticed the dreamy, lovestruck, look in her eyes...not unlike the one in her own._

_AJ could hardly focus on her ice cream. She was far too enamored with Mickie James, the love of her life._

_Mickie stopped eating her ice cream just to look into AJ's eyes for a bit before taking her next bite. AJ looked so good and she was clearly in love with her._

_"Mickie...you beautiful amazing creature.." AJ cooed, so in love._

_"AJ...I'd be lost in life with out you. I love you..." Mickie murmured sweetly._

_"What do you mean lost, baby girl?" AJ cooed, curious._

_"I've never felt this good before and now that I'm with you...I don't know what I'd do if I were to lose you." Mickie gently explained._

_"You'll never ever lose me. Just like I'll never lose my title." AJ replied lovingly._

_"Exactly my Psycho Princess. We'll be together forever."_

_"Yes my Crazy Angel, together forever." AJ cooed._

_End Flashback_

Mickie smiled lovingly, she had nothing but love for AJ in her heart and soul. Soon enough Mickie finished her ice cream and once she did it she seductively licked her spoon, just to show AJ was was on her mind now.

AJ finished hers, licking hers as well, winking seductively at her lover.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mickie smirked devilishly.

"What do you think I'm thinking?" AJ purred.

"We have sex in Foxy's room." Mickie purred back.

"Yup, right in her bed." AJ smiled deviously.

Mickie stood up and smiled wickedly. "Lets go then." She giggled wickedly ready to go and make sweet love to her beautiful AJ.

AJ giggled, jumping in her lover's arms.

Mickie smiled, carrying her petite lover right to Alicia's bedroom.

"Hey Micks?" AJ purred.

"Yes baby?" Mickie replied sweetly as they neared the bed.

"How horny are you?" AJ giggled a little pervertedly.

"Horny enough to have sex in another woman's bed until you scream my name." Mickie purred in lust.

"Oh Mickie...my naughty little psychopath.." AJ swooned in total bliss.

Mickie grinned, setting AJ down on her feet. "Not as naughty as you sweetheart, this was all your idea." She said with a little maniacal giggle.

"I have the best girlfriend in the world..." AJ sighed happily.

"And now I'm gonna prove it." Mickie smiled, taking off AJ's shirt.

AJ grinned, flaunting her small but perky well-developed breasts.

"Damn you look good." Mickie smiled in lust at her lover.

AJ blushed innocently, turning her head away shyly.

"Here, you can undress me." Mickie smiled.

"Really?" AJ smirked.

"Yeah really." Mickie smirked back.

"What should come off first, my Crazy Angel?" AJ asked, her voice heavy with erotic desire.

"My top." Mickie answered plainly.

AJ slowly and teasingly peeled it off.

Mickie bit her lower lip, holding back a whine while AJ lifted up her top inch by inch. The last woman to do something like this to her was none other than Trish Stratus, her first love.

"Oooh..does my Crazy Angel like how her Psycho Princess teases her?" AJ giggled in a playfully psychotic way.

"No, stop teasing me." Mickie whined seductively.

"Whyyy?" AJ cooed, her dark brown eyes dancing with innocent mischief.

"I want you to see my body without clothes bad, please just undress me." Mickie cooed, her voice becoming even more seductive.

"I can't refuse my dream girl.." AJ giggled softly.

"Then take it off baby." Mickie said warmly with a little giggle.

AJ giggled, fully removing Mickie's shirt.

Mickie smiled as her shirt was thrown to the side, leaving only her bra on her well-developed chest.

"Whats next babe?" AJ giggled, practically dancing with glee.

"We go low and remove each other's pants." Mickie said with a growing smirk.

"Ooooh your so bad.." AJ moaned softly.

"But it feels so good." Mickie purred.

"This is turning me on so bad isn't it?" AJ mewed, grinning.

"Yes, I think you are turned on." the Virginia native said with a little giggle.

"And you love it." AJ snickered softly.

"I do, and I love you too." Mickie said before kissing AJ on her lips to which the enigmatic Black Widow happily returned.

AJ's eyes darted to Mickie's booty shorts, smirking.

Mickie turned around, letting AJ see her plump ass. "I see you like my booty...shorts." She teased, giving a perverted snicker.

"You are such a frickin' perv, Mickie James!" AJ playfully scolded, stripping them off.

Mickie grinned, sticking her tongue out while her booty shorts were pulled down to her feet.

"You are so immature!" AJ giggled.

"And you love me for it." Mickie smiled.

"Damn straight. But Micks, can I ask ya something?" AJ asked in a soft loving tone.

"What is it?" Mickie asked lovingly.

"I've heard that you and Layla have had issues in the past. True?" AJ queried, her dark brown eyes dancing with mischief.

"A little bit, during her LayCool days." Mickie admitted.

"I have an idea. What if we messed with Kelly and Layla? Kelly can't wrestle anyway, she'd be better doing her Exposes." AJ snickered evilly.

After a little pause Mickie smirked wickedly. "I love the way you think." Mickie smirked back.

"Oh do you baby?" AJ grinned proudly.

"Of course, that's one of the things I love the most about you. That brilliant little mind of yours." Mickie praised.

"You've taught me well." AJ giggled smugly.

"You're just saying that." Mickie giggled, wrapping her arms around AJ.

"Why would I just say that?" AJ cooed.

Mickie paused for a moment before smirking. "Because it's true." She replied arrogantly.

AJ smiled innocently. "What is?" She giggled.

"That I taught you well baby." Mickie replied gleefully.

"Yup, and you'll teach me more everyday wont you?" AJ asked excitedly.

"Of course." Mickie nodded happily.

AJ's eyes lit up before she started giggling sinisterly, as she'd thought of another idea.

"And I assume you have another plan." Mickie grinned and giggled with erotic desire once she heard AJ giggle maniacally.

"Yesss...and this baby, this is my master plan for us...but first, tell me everything about your relationship with Trish." AJ purred sinisterly.

"What can I tell you that people don't already know." Mickie said after a light chuckle. "How I looked up to her for years as a fan, how she was the main reason why I worked my ass off to get to the WWE,...how she broke my heart..." Mickie murmured sadly.

"Start from the beginning baby doll. Get angry..let all that heartbreak fuel you." AJ coaxed softly.

"Alright." Mickie said before sitting down on Alicia's hotel room bed as if it were her own. "You'll get the whole story baby." She promised her devious lover.

"Good. Your rage...it'll make you so horny when your done.." AJ giggled.

"Well I was a fan ever since I was a kid but it wasn't until I graduated high school at 18 where I wanted to be a wrestler. I worked at an Olive Garden as a waitress to fund my training while I followed WWF religiously, having it made up in my mind that the WWF was the place I wanted to wrestle in. I loved the show and I had superstars and divas I liked but it wasn't until the year 2000 where one Diva made an impact on me that I'll never forget, Trish Stratus..." Mickie began her explanation, her voice sounding calm at least so far.

AJ nodded, mentally jotting it all down. "Go ahead sweetie."

"She was the sexiest woman in the WWF. There wasn't a woman in the company that could compare to her beauty and I loved seeing her every week especially once she started using that body to help herself and the wrestlers she supported to victory. She was a Diva who could manipulate, entice, and entertain without even stepping into a ring. Needless to say this was when Trish became my celebrity crush." Mickie smiled with her voice becoming peaceful and happy while she relived that fond memory.

"Awww...thats so cute.." AJ giggled sweetly.

"And in 2002. When Trish started wrestling as her own Diva I started wrestling for big companies. I modeled myself after Trish as a wrestler, wanting to move and fight like her while I cut my teeth in Ring of Honor and TNA but neither of those places were right for me. And when I saw Trish winning the Women's championship that was when I was fed up wrestling outside of WWF and watching Trish from afar. I sent tapes and made calls to OVW and wrestled some tryout matches before being signed to them. I was one step closer to meeting the girl of my dreams and the wrestler I looked up to." Mickie recalled with passionate determination in her voice as if the event was recent, rather than 10 years ago.

AJ nodded, smiling.

"At this point I was either going to be a WWE Diva or die trying. I worked with men and women in OVW, winning championships while soaking up knowledge like a sponge to water. I talked to any trainer, any veteran that I believed could help me but none more than Trish. I tried to stay professional, classy when I was around her even though at this point after seeing her evolve from a sexy, seductive, valet to a wrestling woman who fought as good as she looked I was lovestruck by her. She taught me how to plan matches and spots, helped me work out a bit, and I LOVED every time we sparred against each other." Mickie gushed with a wide grin on her face.

"I bet you did Micks." AJ cooed.

"After working like hell in OVW I had a phone call from JR on September of 2005 which would change my life forever, they wanted me to be at the Raw show in two weeks so I could be in a storyline with Trish Stratus!" Mickie beamed with unbridled happiness as reviving that memory brought joy to her heart.

"I remember when you debuted baby." AJ giggled in pride.

"It was the happiest moment of my life because I really was a fan of Trish's so it felt natural to me to play the role of an obsessed fan, especially since it meant working with a woman I was in love with." Mickie explained, holding her smile which only seemed to get bigger the more she revived her old happy memories.

"I can only imagine baby." AJ laughed softly.

Mickie took a happy sigh, "And the more I worked with her the happier I was. I was learning, working with a woman I respected and loved and as the weeks passed...I wanted to take our relationship to another level." the Virginan-born wrestler said with a little blush.

"Kiss under the mistletoe?" AJ purred, knowing just what Mickie meant.

"Yup, the kiss under the mistletoe." Mickie smiled happily. "That was my way of showing Trish just how I felt about her." She giggled.

"Go on baby." AJ gently urged.

"I loved Trish with all my heart and I had to let her know about it even though after that mistletoe kiss that our bond had changed in my mind and heart. At the 2006 Royal Rumble I confessed my love for her." Mickie continued, some hope in her voice as she reminisced.

AJ cringed, knowing what came next.

"Then Trish told me we should have some time apart from each other...and I didn't like that. The woman I was in love with and idolized telling me to basically back off from her..hurt my heart." Mickie lamented, her upbeat tone fading away to a somber mood.

"Easy baby..I'm here.." AJ said gently.

"Then...it got worse and worse by the week. One of Trish's friends, Ashley Massaro called me crazy and I had to fight her, she had no right to call me crazy because she had no idea how I felt about Trish that talentless, punk-rock wannabe..." Mickie stopped herself right there, knowing that she was ranting. "To this day she's the person I blame for me and Trish fighting each other." She finished while barely containing a growl.

"That Diva Search chick?" AJ drawled.

"Yeah. She won the 2005 Diva search that year and she was hanging out with Trish. The only thing we had in common was that we were working with Trish since we hardly ever talked outside of shows. She was this swimsuit model who pretended to be a rocker chick. Maybe I was a little crazy, a little obsessive, but at least I was real." Mickie sneered, rolling her eyes as she delivered her own little pipebombshell to the former WWE Diva.

"Oh...damn! Where's a pipebomb when ya need it?" AJ giggled.

Mickie giggled at her lover for a moment before her mood faded. "Then it all came to a head at Saturday Night's Main Event..." She bitterly recalled.

"Oh boy.." AJ cringed.

"Yeah...I tried to kiss her again after we won our match and I was going to leave her alone but just after one last kiss." Mickie said, her voice becoming more and more somber by the word. "And then she pushed me away..." Mickie uttered, her voice barely above a sad whisper.

"Oh no.." AJ groaned quietly.

"And that was when I was fed up...and I attacked her!" Mickie grinned from ear to ear.

"How did you love?" AJ cooed with interest.

"I stole her finishing moves, a Chick Kick and then a Stratusfaction!" Mickie said with glee.

"Awesome!" AJ squealed.

"And that was when we started feuding..." Mickie said, before her tone once again became depressed. "And it broke my heart..." She explained sadly.

AJ hugged her close. "Let her out..let out Psycho Mickie..I can sense your dying to." AJ deviously urged.

"I hated having to feud with her...**I HATED** having to fight the woman I loved!...**I HATED HAVING TO HURT HER!**" Mickie yelled with tears coming out of her eyes, "I didn't give a damn about the Women's championship...I just **NEVER** wanted to fight her **PERIOD!**" Mickie weeped out.

"I know...but she rejected you...let the sadness turn to hate.." She cooed.

"You're right. Through everything...through all the crap...through every thing we've been through ad no matter how much I've tried to love her she kept pushing me away..." Mickie said with growing anger in her voice.

"Embrace the hate.." AJ purred, taking a page from Kane's playbook.

"And now that she's coming back to the WWE soon and I'll be there...time to welcome the girl I was obsessed with back to the WWE!" Mickie said with her lips curling with an evil smile.

"Atta girl..let all that hate out...embrace it...cackle for me.." AJ cooed.

"Mua..hahah..ahahaha!..**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Mickie cackled maniacally.

AJ moaned happily. "Damn your bad.."

"Now if we're done talking take your clothes off before I rip them off." Mickie smirked in almost primal lust.

"Oooooh bossy are we?" AJ giggled snidely.

"And horny." She purred, her eyes hazing over with desire.

"How horny are we baby girl?" AJ mewed in psychotic desire.

Mickie pulled AJ on top of her while wrapping her arm around her waist to hold her close to wordlessly answer her pint-sized psycho.

"Mmmm...get me outta my top...**NOW!**" AJ demanded, needing her lover badly.

Mickie grinned while she did just that, throwing off AJ's top and removing her to the floor.

AJ happily slipped out of her shorts, revealing she'd gone without panties...

"Wow..." Mickie said in surprise while holding her gleeful lust-driven smile. "You've gone this whole time without wearing panties." She cooed in heat.

"Yup, and damn proud of it." AJ smirked proudly and smugly.

"That's so fucking sexy." Mickie purred.

"How so?" AJ teased coyly.

"That after everything we've done, with how much we turned each other on, and how much we've declared our love for each other, that you're not wearing panties," Mickie cooed, clearly very impressed, sucking on AJ's lower lip for a moment.

"I'm a bad girl." AJ grinned, happily embracing her villainous status.

"I'm a bad girl too." Mickie grinned back.

"And your alll mine...forever..and ever." AJ breathed, smiling happily.

"Forever and always baby," Mickie said serenely, caressing AJ's pretty face.

AJ gently suckled on Mickie's lower lip affectionately.

Mickie moaned softly from the feel of AJ sucking on her lower lip, getting even more aroused by her.

"Like it baby?" AJ purred lovingly.

"Yeah." Mickie nodded softly.

"Mine..." AJ hotly whispered, her tone possessive but loving.

"That's right baby." Mickie said against AJ's lips

AJ then kissed her passionately.

Mickie returned the passionate kiss, lacing her fingers in AJ's hair.

AJ fell back on the bed, giving Mickie control.

Mickie moved under the covers with AJ and as soon as they did she kissed her petite lover passionately.

AJ giggled, pushing the covers off them a degree, exposing their happily fully nude bodies.

"Damn you look hot." Mickie purred, seeing AJ's nude body before her very eyes.

"Really? Most girls in school thought my body sucked." She laughed.

"Yeah maybe in high school but look at you now, you're a beautiful woman." Mickie grinned, feeding her lover's ego.

"Awww baby.." AJ giggled,

"I mean look at you. That pretty face, your fit body, that firm ass. You look good enough to eat." Mickie cooed with a sexy smirk.

AJ's face lit up as she blushed shyly.

Mickie smiled at her, "And you're even cuter when you blush."

"Oh baby stop.." AJ giggled more.

"It's true." Mickie smiled before turning AJ onto her stomach slowly and mounting her. "You look amazing baby." She purred with her fingers training down AJ's back to her rear.

"Mmmm...thank you." AJ moaned happily.

"Welcome..." Mickie purred before kissing AJ deeply.

"Mmmm...Mickie.." AJ moaned in delight.

Mickie caressed AJ's soft face while she slipped her tongue into the kiss.

She moaned loudly.

Mickie broke the kiss and positioned AJ onto her back under her. "I like being on top." She purred seductively.

"Why baby girl?" AJ cooed lovingly.

"Because you look even hotter under me." Mickie grinned.

"Perv." AJ smirked.

Mickie giggled, taking that as a compliment before she kissed AJ's neck lovingly.

"More...get dirty...I wanna soak Foxy's bed.." AJ giggled deviously.

Mickie licked her lips before running a finger down AJ's bare womanhood with a smile. "Mmm well with how wet you already are this won't take long." She teased.

AJ's tiny frame tingled with excitement at her lover's touch. "Don't play, get the proverbial 3 count woman!"

Mickie grinned before slipping two fingers into AJ's tight nether slit.

AJ squealed in utter bliss.

"Mmmm you like that don't you baby?" Mickie purred, moving her fingers inside of AJ's slit.

"Ohhhh fuck...yes...yessssss!" AJ screamed.

Mickie kissed AJ softly, moving those nimble fingers steadily in AJ's fold.

"Ohhh baby...my Crazy Angel..." AJ moaned and writhed in bliss.

"That's right, I love pleasing my sweet Psycho Princess. I love making her feel good." Mickie cooed before passionately kissing AJ.

"Ahhh...mmmm...Mickie James...you are a fucking **GODDESS! A GODDESS AMONG WOMEN!**" AJ screamed.

"Mmmmm that's right baby I'm a fucking goddess, a goddess that's in love with you!" Mickie deeply sucked a spot on AJ's neck while fingering her pussy with haste.

"**AHHHHHHHHH! OH JESUS FRICKING CHRIST! THAT FEELS SOOO DAMN GOOD!**" AJ squealed in bliss.

"That's right baby! Take it! **TAKE THOSE FUCKING FINGERS!**" Mickie yelled, moving her fingers in and out of AJ's pussy at a rapid rate.

"**AHHHHHHHHH MOTHER OF HARLEY QUINN THIS IS AWESOME! I...I CAN'T HOLD IT BACK MUCH LONGER!**" AJ screamed.

"Do it baby, come for me! **DO IT MY PSYCHO PRINCESS!**" Mickie screamed in desire.

"**BEG ME! BEG ME! BEG ME TO SOAK HER BED!**" AJ shrieked.

"Please my Psycho Princess, please come for me, please do it. I need to hear you do it I need to feel you come. Please do it baby, come for me," Mickie pleaded with lust.

That did it as AJ let out a joyful shriek. "**MICKIE JAAAAAAAMES!**" She shrieked as she came almost violently...

Mickie quickly took her fingers out of AJ's slit so she could fire her juices out onto the bed, her nectar staining and splashing the sheets.

"Ahhhh...ohhh...Jesus.." AJ breathed.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Mickie purred, licking her juice-covered fingers clean.

Their latest conquest was complete...

To be continued...


	8. Injury And Theft

_Last Time On Unions Of Crazy_

_"**AHHHHHHHHH MOTHER OF HARLEY QUINN THIS IS AWESOME! I...I CAN'T HOLD IT BACK MUCH LONGER!**" AJ screamed._

_"Do it baby, come for me! **DO IT MY PSYCHO PRINCESS!**" Mickie screamed in desire._

_"**BEG ME! BEG ME! BEG ME TO SOAK HER BED!**" AJ shrieked._

_"Please my Psycho Princess, please come for me, please do it. I need to hear you do it I need to feel you come. Please do it baby, come for me," Mickie pleaded with lust._

_That did it as AJ let out a joyful shriek. "**MICKIE JAAAAAAAMES!**" She shrieked as she came almost violently... _

_Mickie quickly took her fingers out of AJ's slit so she could fire her juices out onto the bed, her nectar staining and splashing the sheets._

_"Ahhhh...ohhh...Jesus.." AJ breathed._

_"Glad you enjoyed it." Mickie purred, licking her juice-covered fingers clean._

_Their latest conquest was finally complete..._

_End Flashback_

"Check the damage my Psycho Baby." AJ giggled maniacally.

Mickie moved down the bed and saw a long series of splashes from AJ's womanhood onto her side of the bed, coating it in her womanly wetness.

"How is it?" She cooed.

"Nice and wet, thats for damn sure." Mickie purred.

"Oooooh I just got a simply delicious idea!" AJ giggled evilly.

"What is it?" Mickie asked, tilting her head a bit in curiousity

"We wake up Foxy and show her what we did.." AJ smiled wickedly.

"You sure? She's sleeping like a baby out there." Mickie giggled.

"Gimme a second baby doll." AJ smirked.

"Got it." Mickie nodded, lying next to AJ.

AJ skipped to the bathroom where Mickie could hear water clattering into something shortly thereafter..

"AJ?" Mickie asked, hearing clattering from the bathroom.

The water stopped and AJ came back in, carrying a bucket of ice water..

"What are you going to do with that bucket of water?" Mickie asked, noticing the bucket of water.

"Simple. Splash Foxy awake!" AJ smiled with childlike psychotic glee.

"Wow...that's brilliant!" Mickie grinned.

"Is it?" AJ asked cutely.

"It is, that'll wake her up!" Mickie squealed.

"Come on, let's do it!" AJ cackled softly.

Mickie threw the covers back and got out of bed.

They then skipped out to Alicia. "Count me in." AJ smirked.

Alicia was still sleeping on the floor, dried up blood covered her face.

"Three...two...one...splash!" Mickie said.

AJ cackled softly, thrusting the bucket towards Alicia, drenching her.

"Ah.** !**" Alicia woke up with a start, rolling in shock a little bit from the ice cold water.

Both AJ & Mickie fell over, cackling madly.

"Wha...What the hell?!" Alicia asked the crazy divas in front of her.

"Tell her babe!" AJ cackled.

"Get up Fox!" Mickie said, pulling Alicia up by the arm. "We have something to show you." She smirked.

"Yesss...its simply beautiful.." AJ giggled maniacally.

Mickie led Alicia to her hotel bedroom and the ransacked and wettened bedsheets. "You bitches messed up my room?!" She yelled.

"Yup! But look at the bed!" AJ snickered.

"What about it?" Alicia growled, turning to AJ.

"Its..wet." She smiled innocently.

"What do you..." Alicia's eyes widened for a moment. "You bitches didn't..." She murmured.

"Feel it up." AJ dared.

Alicia rubbed the spread of her bed and heat rised in her voice, "You fucked in my bed..."

"Yeeeeeeeeep!" AJ sang happily.

Mickie laughed maniacally at the sight of Alicia's aggravated expression. "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Mickie cackled but then Alicia snapped. "**NOOOOOO!**" She screamed.

"Awww but Foxy...its truuuuuue love!" AJ exclaimed gleefully.

Alicia was fed up with this. She charged at AJ, pressing her hard against the wall.

"Get off me you worthless freak!" AJ snapped.

Mickie then brought in a wrestling move to punish Alicia for attacking her girlfriend, a belly to back suplex which rattled the room.

AJ groaned softly. "Fucking bitch.."

"I'm done with her and this room. Lets take a quick shower and get out of here." Mickie said with disdain.

"I have a plan baby doll. Lets rob her ass blind first." AJ smirked.

"That sounds good but l still think we should take the shower first. We don't want our clothes to smell like sex." Mickie said with a little smile.

"Oh right, Punky would know." AJ realized.

Mickie nodded. "Then come on babe." She said walking out of the bedroom and down to the bathroom with her enigmatic lover.

"You just want sex again don't you, you sexy dyke?" AJ cooed.

"Yeah." Mickie nodded. "But later though." She said with friendly tone. She had no problem with sex but after beating down Alicia and messing up her place she was getting a little bored, not to mention they had yet to recieve a message or a call from Punk...strange

"Whattya wanna do then baby boo?" AJ purred.

"Let's just take a shower, a regular shower." Mickie giggled.

"All right sweetheart...my guiding light...my everything..." AJ gushed.

Mickie smiled while she led AJ to the bathroom, ready to take a little shower.

"Come on my sweet Psycho Princess lets clean up after we screwed up Alicia's room...and Alicia herself." Mickie cooed, guiding her lover.

"Okay baby. I love you, my sweet Crazy Angel." AJ giggled.

Mickie smiled, happily walking with AJ to Alicia's bathroom so they could clean up together.

AJ beamed at her lover dreamily.

Mickie smiled once she opened the bathroom door, bending over just a bit so she could adjust the water temperatures and pressures of the shower before they stepped in.

"My God Mickie, can you get any hotter?" AJ breathed.

Mickie giggled, appreciating AJ's comment. "Come on baby, the water's just right." She purred.

AJ happily stepped in.

Mickie turned on the shower and grabbed a washcloth and some soap so she could began cleaning herself up.

AJ moaned softly at the sight.

Mickie started lathering her arms and upper body with soap as her curvaceous frame was now lathered in suds.

Mickie then smiled at AJ. "We're supposed to get clean in here." She giggled, trying to make sure AJ didn't have any dirty thoughts of what they could do in the shower.

"I cant help it, your so hot it makes me melt!" AJ squealed.

Mickie smiled. "Trust me if we didn't already have sex I'd have you moaning my name right now." She purred. "But lets just get clean right now okay my Psycho Princess?" She cooed lovingly.

AJ audibly whined. "But Mickiiiiiie.."

"Not here baby." Mickie smiled while wagging her finger. "I know you want me but we just did it and besides, Punk could be looking for us." She said in reason to try to convince AJ to halt her erotic desires

AJ pouted. "Fine...but I'm soaking wet."

"And you're going to get even wetter once you wash up." Mickie laughed while she handed AJ another washcloth and soap bar.

"Naughty dyke." AJ giggled, lathering herself up.

Mickie laughed, getting herself good and clean as the water hit her body and the suds fell.

AJ gasped as she slipped on the somewhat padded floor, falling forward. "Mickie, help!"

Mickie caught AJ just in time before she fell on her face but at an awkward angle. "I got you babe!"

"Thanks baby." She said, before trying to stand before visibly wincing in pain. "Damn it.."

"Your ankle must've been hurt when you fell." Mickie said, holding AJ close.

"Damn it! And I have a match next week!" AJ whined.

"We'll find a doctor for you, you'll be better in no time baby." Mickie said, trying to reassure her.

"I want you to take care of me." AJ cooed.

"Well I'm no doctor but I have no problems taking care of my girlfriend." Mickie smiled.

"You and Punky are the only friends I'll ever need." AJ cooed.

"Awwww that's both sweet and true." Mickie smiled. "We'll take care of you AJ." She said in a sweet loving tone.

"Always and forever." AJ purred.

"Until the end of time baby." Mickie smiled.

"Yes my sweet little doll of chaos..till the end of time." AJ giggled.

Mickie grinned before kissing AJ under the shower head.

"My Doll of Chaos.." AJ breathed.

"My Goddess of Mayhem." Mickie smiled.

"Oooh good one, explain it to me darlin." AJ giggled.

"Well you have the body of a goddess and we caused plenty of mayhem today." Mickie explained, beaming.

"Damn right we did. Got any more baby doll?" AJ grinned.

"No but I think it's time we leave this shower babe. Lets dry off and take some souvenirs so we can go." Mickie said.

"Good plan baby doll. You might need to help me get out though." AJ mused.

"No problem." Mickie said after turning off the water. "I'll help you." She murmured lovingly then she draped one of AJ's arms over her shoulder.

AJ gently stepped out with the aid of her lover, wincing just a little.

Mickie held AJ carefully before leaving the shower.

Once AJ took a few steps aided by Mickie, it seemed easier for her as she began to walk on her own, back into Alicia's room.

"Now let's get our clothes on so we can properly take some of her stuff." Mickie smiled.

"Can you dress me baby?" AJ asked sweetly.

"No problem." Mickie smiled, picking up AJ's top and putting it back on for her.

AJ giggled happily. "Thanks babe."

"Anytime baby, now for these shorts and shoes." Mickie said, holding AJ's shorts in her hands.

AJ nodded, beaming.

Mickie smiled while putting on AJ's shorts and shoes on with care, to not harm her injured ankle.

"Thanks sweetheart." AJ beamed.

"Now walk with me baby. I'll support you while we take some of Alicia's stuff." Mickie smiled.

"Of course my sweet love, you know best."

Mickie supported AJ's left arm over her shoulders to relieve pressure from her injured ankle while they neared Alicia's bags

"This is gonna be awesome..." AJ smiled wickedly.

"Lets see here. Phone, lotion, wallet, not bad so far." Mickie said as she placed the contents on the bag on the table.

"True, but where's the real goodies.." AJ whined playfully.

"Like what, baby?" Mickie asked.

"Designer clothes...leather...high-heels.." AJ moaned.

"Then I think we should head to her closet then, should we?" Mickie smiled with a little giggle.

AJ nodded, visibly wet.

"Really? You're wet again just by wanting to raid Foxy's closet?" Mickie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just..open it okay babe?" AJ breathed.

"Then come with me my Psycho Princess, we gotta go back to Alicia's bedroom." Mickie cooed.

AJ nodded eagerly, giggling psychotically.

Mickie smiled, helping AJ up and leading her right to Alicia's bedroom, "And there's her closet baby."

"Open it, open it!" AJ squealed.

Mickie did just that, opening the closet and it was fully-stocked with Alicia's boots and shirts, both her ring gear and her street clothes were here.

"Ohhh God..." AJ moaned.

"I know right?" Mickie smiled. "She has her whole damn wardrobe in here.." She giggled.

AJ spied a fur scarf and grabbed it, smiling at the soft silk material. "This is so mine!"

"I'm taking this jacket, it's just my size!" Mickie smiled, taking a red and black leather jacket.

"Is that...leather?" AJ asked, her legs almost quivering with pleasure, her ankle was like nothing right now, she was running on nothing but sexual pleasure and desire that totally overrode the pain.

"Yeah, she has mostly leather clothes here. I wonder if they fit you baby." Mickie smiled.

"Try some of them on, mostly the pants..pretty please?" AJ asked, trying to keep herself under control, but found it nearly impossible.

"I wonder if they can fit, Alicia's legs are so skinny." Mickie said while holding up a pair.

"Put em on baby, put them on!" AJ squealed, bouncing on her heels in glee.

Mickie did just that. She put in her left leg in and then the right with no problem but there was a bit of tightness involving the pants, requiring Mickie to do a little wiggle just to pull them up her hips and to her waist. "There. It's a little tighter than I'd like but it's a fit." She said with a smile.

AJ moaned loudly, feeling weak in the knees. "Mickie...ohh god...you look sooo sexy right now.."

Mickie smiled. "Thank you baby." She smiled, wiggling her butt a little bit in those leather pants. "I don't like the color though." She admitted.

AJ's eyes lit up at the site of Alicia's white high-heeled boots and moaned softly.

"And here I thought you only liked Converses." Mickie giggled, seeing her lover look at Alicia's boots.

"I got a weakness for heels baby." AJ moaned.

"Then in that case." Mickie smiled before grabbing the white high-heeled boots and and sitting down to put them on

"Oh Mickie...you beautiful creature.." AJ moaned.

"You're just as beautiful baby." Mickie smiled, standing up now that her feet were in the white high heels.

"You look beautiful in heels.." AJ breathed.

"Thank you." Mickie smiled. "These do feel pretty good but I don't like the color." She said, looking down at the basic white heels.

"Man you are picky aintcha?" AJ laughed.

"I don't like black and white colored clothes." Mickie laughed, taking off the boots. "I'm looking for something with more color...**OOH** like this!" Mickie smiled, taking out some red stiletto heels. "Perfect!" She squealed, putting them on.

"Nice, I'll take the white ones or black if she has any." AJ giggled.

"Let's see...She has some black ones right here." Mickie handed AJ the shoe box.

"Awesome. We might as well raid the whole closet!" AJ laughed.

"Lemme get Alicia's bags. We'll take whatever we can carry." Mickie grinned. "Be right back sweetie." She purred sensually.

"Yeah get some heavy-duty bags." AJ giggled.

Mickie grinned, leaving the room for a moment. When she came back she had two clean, empty, garbage bags in her hands. "I'm back and I got bags." She giggled.

"Garbage bags huh? How appropriate given that she can't wrestle." AJ snickered.

Mickie laughed. "True." She said with a nod before holding one bag open. "Let's fill up this bag first." She smiled.

"Good call. Mind helping?" AJ asked sweetly.

"Sure." Mickie said as she laid the bag on the bed, ready to fill it up with her lover's help.

AJ beamed at her, before shoveling some of Alicia's clothes in.

The bag was filled with article after article of clothing, making it bigger in size. "I think thats good enough, shall we fill up the other bag now?" Mickie giggled.

"Yeah let's do it." AJ grinned.

After tying up the one bag Mickie widened the other bag and placed some clothes in it.

"Your as eager as me arent ya baby?" AJ giggled.

"I sure am." Mickie smiled. "Serves Alicia right for putting her hands on you." She said, her voice extremely protective.

"Your the sweetest girl in the world." AJ cooed.

"I'll do one better, we're the sweetest girls in the world." Mickie smiled.

"Aww baby.." AJ giggled, blushing.

"It's true, and we'll be the sweetest and best-dressed girls in the show too." Mickie grinned, the second bag nearly full.

"Best-dressed psychopaths." AJ smirked.

"Damn right." Mickie giggled while tying up the stuffed bag. "Done!" She squealed.

"Awesome, so she's totally cleaned out right?" AJ grinned psychotically.

"Yep, she has no clothes in that closet of hers." Mickie grinned.

"Excellent." AJ grinned wickedly.

"Now let's get out of here, our work here is done." Mickie beamed from ear to ear.

AJ cackled deviously as she and Mickie skipped off.

Mickie skipped behind AJ with her bag of clothes while AJ had her own while Alicia just now started to get back up to her feet.

"That was way too easy!" AJ cackled gleefully.

Mickie was right about to open Alicia's door when she heard a loud scream coming from the bedroom. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" Alicia screamed.

"Ooooh baby, did you hear that?" AJ cackled.

"Yep, Alicia lost all of her lil' clothes." Mickie laughed.

"She didn't need em anyway." AJ smirked.

"Let's get out of here." Mickie smirked back and opened the door while the sound of Alicia's voice was heard loud and clear. "**WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES?!**" She screamed.

"If only she knew.." AJ cackled.

Mickie stepped outside the door. "Lets go before she finds out." She giggled.

"Right behind ya, Crazy Angel." AJ giggled back.

Mickie soon sped out of the hotel room with a smile, bag full of Alicia's clothes over her shoulder.

AJ giggled, chasing her down before her bad ankle jerked badly and she fell to her knees, screaming in pain. "Owww! God damn it, this hurts!"

Mickie stopped right in her tracks and ran back to AJ with her bag. "Princess!" She squealed in worry before running to her aid. "Take my hand, I'll help you up." She said sweetly.

"Ohhh...jesus..owww.." AJ whimpered in pain as she took her lover's hand.

Mickie threw AJ's free arm over her shoulder. "Walk with me baby, we're going back to our room together." She said sweetly.

"Okay sweetheart, I love you." AJ cooed lovingly.

"I love you too." Mickie smiled at her, walking with care with AJ and her bag.

"I'll always love you, my angel of chaos." AJ purred.

"I'll always love you too, my goddess of mayhem." Mickie gushed.

AJ beamed at her as they reached the room.

"We're back." Mickie smiled, opening the door with her free hand. She was ready to just simply relax on their own bed.

To be continued...


End file.
